


For The First Time

by myownway



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: #2 First Meeting AUAlec goes back to the bar to find Jace's phone, but instead finds something else
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	For The First Time

First Meeting AU

Magnus had been working at the bar for a few months now and he hated it. His lifelong aspiration of being a successful bar owner was slowly pummelling to the ground. Of course, when he owned his own bar cleaning the floors would be someone else’s job. He didn’t even know what he was cleaning up, but every time he dragged the mop over the sticky mess he was getting a different horrible smell at every movement. 

His shift was almost over and all he wanted to do was go to bed, curl up and go to sleep. He was the last one working, the manager had left with some drunken student and the bar staff thought cleaning was beneath them. Magnus thought it too, but he was a hard worker. And well, he needed the job. As bad as it was, it paid the bills. Finally the floors were clean and he moved onto the bar, putting the remaining glasses into the dishwasher and wiping his rag across the wooden frame. One day he would own his own bar, it would be glamorous with lights and dancers and people from all over New York would come just to dance there. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door open upstairs, or the heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“Thank god someone is still here.” The voice made Magnus jump and he dropped the rag and let out a startled scream. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Magnus looked at the person who entered the bar and his mouth hung open. He was tall, with pale white skin and the most amazing jet black hair. His eyes bright and staring straight through him. Magnus remembered seeing him earlier. He was with a small group, he stood out like a sore thumb. It was clear he didn’t want to be there. 

“It’s okay, I thought I had locked the door.” Magnus said, finally remembering to talk, he just wished he wasn’t holding a dirty rag over his shoulder, or that he was wearing the horrible black tee with the word Staff written across his chest. 

“Oh, my brother, Jace… He lost his phone.” 

“Well that must suck for Jace.” Magnus smirked and the mysterious boy in front of him laughed. “Let me see if someone handed it in, though in this neighbourhood whoever was lucky enough to find Jace’s phone probably pocketed it.”

“That’s what I said.” The boy smiled. 

“Smart and beautiful.” Magnus hummed and to his surprise a faint blush appeared on his skin. “I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.” He responded. 

“Short for something?”

“Alexander, but no one really calls me that.” Alec smiled.

“Well, Alexander, let’s see if we can find this phone.” Magnus smiled. “Where were you sitting?” 

“Here.” Alec said pointing to the booth, he walked forward and started looking around the seats. Magnus watched him bend over and his eyes followed the curve of his back and he groaned quietly. 

“Any luck?” Magnus asked. 

Alec fished his hand down the side of the seat and grinned. “Got it.” He grinned and as he pulled his hand out he pulled a face. “It’s quite sticky down there.” He said and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, and when Alec joined in he couldn;t believe how amazing his laugh was. Magnus wondered when the last time he laughed so freely was. 

“So now you have the phone I guess that means you have to go?” Magnus asked, a little pout on his lips. 

“I…” Alec chewed his lip between his teeth and tilted his head watching him. “I don’t have to go just yet.” 

“Let me get you a drink?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded his head and followed him to the bar. 

Conversation flowed easily between them, Magnus told him about his dreams of owning his own bar and Alec admitted that he wasn’t too sure what he wanted from his life. Magnus was just about to ask for his number when his phone started to ring. Alec fished it from his pocket and sighed, he looked at him apologetically before answering. “Hi Izzy, I found the phone… Okay, I’ll be up now… Okay bye.” Alec ended the call with a roll of his eyes and looked at Magnus. 

“I’ll see you soon?” Magnus asked hopefully. 

Alec turned and smiled at him, “You want to?”

“Yes.” Magnus said in a heartbeat, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. Alec nodded and without saying another word turned and headed back up the stairs and to Magnus’ dismay out of sight. 

The next day when Magnus’ manager asked if he could work any extra shifts, he said yes. He would do anything to see his Alexander again, all he needed to do was wait till he came back to the bar. 

Luckily for Magnus, he didn’t have to wait very long.


End file.
